


koala hugs

by purplesweetpotato



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Hugs, Yeorry, hopefully it’s fluffy?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:00:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25321282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplesweetpotato/pseuds/purplesweetpotato
Summary: yerim finally comes home and yeojin has an idea to spend time with her
Relationships: Choi Yerim | Choerry/Im Yeojin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 76





	koala hugs

Tiny clusters of snowflakes stick together as they fall down onto the warm apartment window, instantly melted by the February sun.  


Yeojin watched as the snowflakes turn into water droplets, guessing which water droplet would hit the bottom of the window first. The droplet race keeps Yeojin entertained as she lays on her bed, in a starfish pose over the blanket. She’s tired, despite sleeping the recommended amount of hours for the first time in a while. Her finals recently ended and she has a week before her graduation from university. But, finishing her final year of school isn’t what she’s looking forward to. She’s looking forward for this week, because her girlfriend is coming back.

Yerim.

After working abroad for the past year, Yerim finally comes back a week before her graduation. Their long distance relationship hasn’t been the best, but they’re still together and still very, in love with each other. Even after being together since high school. They bought this apartment last year ago once Yerim graduated and they’ve been living here since. It was small, but cozy and has everything they need. Unfortunately, Yerim’s job required her to move abroad for a year, so they spent a few months together in the apartment before she left. Now that she’s coming back and staying here, her heart feels complete. Yeojin closes her eyes tiredly, waiting for the familiar sound of keys turning the door lock. Time passes slowly, and she allows herself to sleep.

She wakes up to the sound of keys entering the door lock, like she expected. Her eyes don’t open just yet, she pretends to sleep, curious to how Yerim would react. Bags and a suitcase can be heard hitting the ground with a thump. The clinking of keys stop when it lays on the surface of the table, she assumes.  


“YEOJIN!!!!!” An excited voice is heard, but her eyes don’t open just yet.

Soft footsteps walk closer to her bed.

The bed dips as a familiar presence moves to hover above Yeojin. The action doesn’t faze Yeojin as she keeps her eyes closed, trying to make it look natural.  


Light kisses begin to pepper her face, placed around her nose, cheeks, forehead, jaw, neck, collarbone and trailing back up to her lips. Yeojin feels hands cup her face and warm lips on hers. The sleeping act drops and she kisses back. She places her hand on the cheek of the person she’s yearned for, while her other hand pushes her up, making them sit up. The hands that cupped her cheeks slide down to hold her waist. Their lips move together in a familiar pace, filled with love and longing for the other. She immediately knows who this is. Yeojin breaks away, settling her eyes on the face of her favourite person.

“Yerim!” She tackles her into a tight hug with the small space between them, successfully pushing her down onto the bed. She lies on her chest as the said person laughs and hugs her back, playing with her hair and holding her waist firmly.

”I didn’t expect our first physical meeting to be me waking you up.”

“I was just faking it, got you! Just wanted to see what you would do.” Her words and cute tone are muffled as she buried herself deeper into her lover’s neck. 

“Well, was kissing you awake a good idea?”  


”I wouldn’t have it any other way.” They laugh and stay in their hug. Butterflies tickle their stomachs and their heart beats flutter, in the arms of each other. They catch up with each other, with school and work. How Yerim almost missed her 10 hour flight back because someone placed a fake cockroach on her luggage, scaring people and getting held back to double check for more. The older brings up her long list of things to do, which reminds her to start. Yeojin smiles in bliss as her girlfriend presses a few more kisses on her forehead, before tapping her back to get off. Yeojin pouts and reluctantly lets go, crossing her arms and sits up.

“I’m just going to shower and then I’ll quickly come back, ok?” Yeojin shakes her head, already missing the contact. Scared of her leaving again, she pouts harder since she’s deprived of cuddly contact with her. She knows that “taking a shower” means Yerim’s going to start to-do list of endless chores and thing. Once she starts, she won’t stop until she’s finished. Wanting to spend more time before she starts doing thing, she suddenly pushes her down and sits on her stomach, cupping her face to keep her in place. 

“No!” Yeojin takes the time to stare into the dark orbs of her eyes, seeing her own reflection and the bright windows near the bed. Taking this opportunity, Yerim turns and manages to slip out and holds her pinky out.

“I really need to shower now, but after, I’ll do one thing you want, anything. I promise!” Yeojin considers the promise, and remembers that comic scene she saw of a couple with one of them koala hugging the other, like a backpack. A win-win deal, she gets to spend time with Yerim and she can complete her list.

“Promise?” Yerim nods and crosses her pinky with Yeojin’s. She quickly grabs her things and runs into the washroom. Yeojin changes into her favourite couple hoodies and sweatpants, perfect for the winter. She grabs her glasses and plays on her phone.

Yerim comes out in her matching couple hoodie and sweatpants, ready to fulfill her promise. 

“What do you want to do?” Yeojin pretends to think and takes the next step of her plan.

“We’ll do anything you want to. Finish the rest of your to-do list.”

“Really?” Yerim stares suspiciously, it sounds too good and she knows Yeojin doesn’t waste these promises. She anticipates the catch. Yeojin jumps onto the bed, standing right behind Yerim. She wraps her arms around Yerim’s neck and her legs wraps around her waist tightly. She hangs on without Yerim holding on.

“But you have to do everything with me here.” Yerim sighs and agrees. She starts to check off things on her list. She finishes unpacking, watering her plants and now she has her 2nd last task to do. 

“You feel like my backpack from high school.” Her purple backpack with a few textbooks and work, which was light. She does a small squat, to test the similarity. Then, she jumps, reaching for the ceiling and startling the person on her back. The limbs around her hold on for life and hugs her closer as she squeals in fear near her ear. The fear becomes a laugh, and they laugh together as Yerim spins in circles. The laugh she has missed for a year. Even though she’s jet lagged and tired, she feels energetic with Yeojin.

After the small break in the list, she has one more thing to do. She attempts to cook with Yeojin on back. She dumps the rice onto the cooked vegetables and mixes. Yeojin holds on tightly, resting her head on her nape and hair. She can hear Yerim’s heartbeat, beating in a steady rhythm and the quiet humming from her. She presses her face into her hair, picking up the familiar calming scent of her lavender shampoo. Yerim plates their food and dramatically sits on the couch, after hours of walking around with Yeojin pressed on her back. She feeds Yeojin, moving the spoon of rice to where her head was, on her shoulder.

They turn on the tv to their new favourite show and lie down, Yerim’s arms now around Yeojin’s waist. The smaller girl comfortably leans back into the hold. After a few hours, she notices the person behind her is asleep. She turns around in her arms and takes off her glasses, as well as her own and admired her face.

“Yerim, I love you.” She whispers in the ear of the jet lagged sleeping person who’s arms were wrapped around her.

“mmm... I love you too.” Yeojin smiles and holds her hands. She hopes to hear that for the rest of her life. 

**Author's Note:**

> writing this because im having a writers block for the other story
> 
> anyways have a good day


End file.
